


Ikaw

by mytsukkishine



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Kim Jaejoong in Manila fanmeeting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video call after a tiring day, fluff all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: In which after a tiring event, one call from him can erase it all





	Ikaw

**Author's Note:**

> ahaaha yeah i saw Kim Jaejoong in person  
> And yes, I've been a Cassiopeia way long since -----
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Made this super duper fast  
> and I dunno if I should post this on AFF or???  
> I mostly write about kurotsuki (haikyuu) but this is a first again  
> been a shipper (yunjae) since way back 2010

Kim Jaejoong sighed, plopped face down on his bed as his manager told him they’ll leave tomorrow in the afternoon.

The fan meeting was fun, he hasn’t been in Manila since, 11 years or so? He was actually surprised that the stadium was filled. He was happy.

But he’s tired.

“Ahh,” He yelled against the mattress when he heard the door closing shut. He waited for a few more seconds, made sure his manager won’t return anymore before he moved up swiftly, and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

He checked his Instagram, instantly posted a pic he took a while ago. He smiled, he kind of wished the fan meeting with Filipino Cassies lasted a little longer.

After a while, Jaejoong stood up from his bed and up to his door, he locked it before tapping ‘dial’ on his phone.

“Hello?”

“Yun!”

“Jae! Hello, how are you?” Jaejoong rolled his eyes, looking at the black screen of his phone, guessing that it was Yunho’s ear he was staring at.

“Yun, this is a video call,”

“Wha—oh wait,” Jaejoong released a chuckle, walked up to his bed again before diving down. He can finally see Yunho’s face, well half of his upper face. Yunho looked like that parent who can’t take proper selfie, but he still looked handsome.

“How was the fan meeting?”

“It was awesome, and tiring,” Jaejoong saw Yunho shuffling his position, the camera lost its focus on his face, the familiar ceiling of Yunho’s room appeared and Jae waited patiently for the other to get comfortable.

When he was Yunho lying down on his own bed, Jaejoong smiled. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Yunho laughed and oh god Jaejoong misses him so much.

“So, what did you do?” Yunho asked, his camera angle now back to being a parent that doesn’t get technology.

“Well,” Jaejoong started, “I drank, and dance—the usual routine.”

“Oh, nothing new?”

“Well, their questions were new,”

“How new?”

“They asked me serious things, like who is my inspiration and all…” Jaejoong rested his head on a pillow, and looked at the screen intently. He was glad Yunho decided to move his phone closer to his face, Jaejoong can now see clearly the mole above his lips.

“What inspires Kim Jaejoong?” Yunho raised his brow and it emitted a loud chuckle from both men. “I said book. Books inspires me,”

“Go on,”

“And my past,”

“Hmm…”

Jaejoong stayed silent for a while, both men staring at each other that it seemed like their video calling lagged. “You,”

“What?! You really answered that?”

“I wish…” Jaejoong said it in a whisper but Yunho heard it clearly.

It was silent for a moment before Jaejoong spoke again, the gloomy atmosphere now changed.

“ _Ikaw!_ ”

“Ha?” Yunho watched as Jaejoong sat up like an excited puppy, gazing at the screen with big eyes, and honestly, Yunho wanted to pinch those cheeks.

“ _Ikaw… mm.. pag-ibig… na.. bigay,”_ Yunho doesn’t know what Jaejoong was singing, or humming but he’s enjoying his voice. “ _Bi…yaya… ka….mmm… pag-ibig… ikaw,_ ”

“What did you sang?”

“They made me sing that! It’s a beautiful song,” Jaejoong beamed happily.

“Meaning?”

“I think…” The knock on Jaejoong’s door interrupted the both of them and Jaejoong cursed, his manager would be mad that instead of resting, he was still on his phone.

“Call you later?” When Yunho nodded, Jaejoong ended the call with a kissy face.

 

~*~

 

Later on, Yunho was about to fall asleep when a new message appeared, he saw that it was from his BooJae and he didn’t hesitate to open it.

 

_From: .J_

_Ikaw. The song means that you were given to me as a blessing from above. Which is true. Nytie Yunnie ;*_

 

Yunho felt his cheeks heating up, only Jaejoong can make him blush like a school girl—but he wasn’t gonna let himself be the only one blushing.

He tapped his browser and searched for the song.

 

_To: .J_

_Ikaw, mahal kita <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> corny amp.  
> HAHAHAHAH  
> song was Ikaw by Yeng Constantino.  
> It's beautiful, check it out.  
> Mahal Kita means I love you  
> Ikaw means 'you'
> 
> Comment your thoughts!! ;*
> 
> question is, translation was right, right?


End file.
